Vash The Stampede vs Alucard
Vash vs Alucard is a What if? Death Battle between two gunslingers, Vash the Stampede from Trigun, and Alucard (Hellsing) from Hellsing. This page has been created by Ytmcztmc. Vash vs Alucard.PNG|GameboyAdv Shooty_shooty_bang_bang By Tier.jpg|Tierhalibelbrylle Vash_vs_Alucard.png|Ytmcztmc Description Trigun vs Hellsing! Which iconic Red-Coated Gunslinger of Anime will shoot down their opponent?! Interlude Boomstick: Guns, they're quick, power, efficient, and pretty damn fun to have. Wiz: However when it comes to these two gunmen, hardly anyone stands a chance. Boomstick: Vash, The $$60,000,000,000.00 Man. Wiz: And Alucard, The Black Marksman. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.' ' Alucard Boomstick: What happens when you combine badass and brutality together? Alucard that's what. Wiz: But despite this, the history of Alucard tells a different tale. Boomstick: Born in 1431, Vlad III Dracula was enslaved by Ottoman conquerors as a child, So having a childhood wasn't to going happen any time soon for poor Vlad. Wiz: After being tortured, imprisoned, being forced to fight, and even raped, Vlad had grown a hatred towards the Turks and later on declare an all out war on them after becoming king of Romania. Boomstick: Only to have his troops defeated by the Turks, his people slaughtered, and his homeland get burned to the ground, man does anything good ever happen to him? Wiz: Not exactly, anyways before he was sent to execution by decapitation, he...drank..the blood..from the battlefield. Boomstick: Ew! The hell was he doing that for?! Wiz: I don't know, strangely enough however, he had become a true vampire and set out to kill all of the Turkish Empire in a fit of rage. He would end up known as Dracula and wander the globe; living different lives and feeding on humans. Boomstick: But after drinking the blood of virgin women, this caused them to get infected by the vampirism and breed with Dracula, causing an outbreak of Vampires. Not a good idea on your part Drac. Wiz: In 1897 three Vampire Hunters named Abraham Van Hellsing, Arthur Holmwood, and Quincy Morris tracked down and kicked the crap out of Dracula and his servents. Instead of killing Dracula, Abraham made him the Guardian of the Hellsing family. Boomstick: In 1944, Arthur Hellsing would give Dracula a new name and that name was Alucard. Although not the greatest or smartest name change, that doesn't stop it from striking fear into the hearts of his enemies. Wiz: After being imprisoned in 1964 by Arthur and reawakened in by Integra 1989, Alucard had joined the Hellsing Organization, an organization dedicated to hunting and stopping the existence of Vampires, and becoming their most powerful. Boomstick: Still, if Alucard is going to hunt his own kind, he's got the right tools of destruction for the job. *Will update soon* Vash The Stampede Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Ytmcztmc Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years